Mortal Parents!
by Kobato-Dobatochan
Summary: A bunch of senseless drabbles of the kombat people dealing with the worst challenges than any tournament faced...PARENTHOOD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat nor its characters only thing I own is this story and my sense of humour *if it's there*

Chapter 1: Potty 101 Pt. 1

"Listen son the basic rule of using the potty master 3000 knowing whether to sit down or stand up. Seeing as you're a boy we will try standing up."

Little Boy: -looks at potty then to dad- I wanna stay in diapers

Father: Now, now Musashi you can't use diapers anymore you're becoming a big boy it's time to use the potty

Musashi: No I want diapers! *runs away*

Father: Musashi…..GET OVER HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *chases Musashi*

Potty take 2:

Scorpion: Alright Musashi I'm willing to look past that mishap now just stand in front of the potty and go do this 'wee wee'.

Musashi: Daddy what if I have goes poopie? Do I do that standing up?

Scorpion: No you sit down

Musashi: But you said I have to stand up

Scorpion: Well you have to sit down to do poop- er I mean number 2. Look just try to pee that's all just pee.

Musashi: Ummm daddy..

Scorpion: Yes?

Musashi: I went poopie and wee wee already! : 3

Scorpion: *face palm* Ugh…I'm gonna kill Kisara when she get home! Musashi wait your tracking in the HOUSE! Musashi GET OVER HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Teehee that parts 1 of scorpion's potty problems will he successfully get Musashi to go in the toilet? Well tune in next time for part 2 of potty 101. As always R&R folks**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same don't own Mortal Kombat own story so there.

Chapter 2: School Day Surprise

Mileena looked proudly at her daughter as she was fixing her bow and staring into the mirror.

Mileena: Oh Sasha you look so CUTE! *sigh* you remind me of myself when I was that age….though I never went to school but beside the point my little girl is starting school!

Sasha: Yeah, but mommy why do I have to wear a mask? It's stuffy and itchy.

Mileena stopped fixing her daughters hair realizing to what her daughter asked thinking about how she and Baraka never actually had a chance to sit down to explain their daughter's 'special' condition.

Mileena: *thinking* _Well I may as well explain it to her if not later-_ Well sweetie you wear a mask because er…well your allergic to the outside! Yes the outside has many dangerous pollen and your sensitive nose can't handle it.

Sasha: But mommy if I'm allergic to plants how come I wasn't sneezing with all the plants you and daddy have in the house.

Mileena: Oh that's because they are fake.

Sasha: And you still water them?

Mileena: To pretend that they are real, now no more questions time to make haste to school let's go.

~~~At School~~~

Mileena: Bye Sasha! Bye sweetie I'll pick you up today at three have fun making new friends! : )

Mileena waved bye as she saw Sasha run through the courtyard towards the front entrance.

Mileena: -_Now that Sasha is off to class I guess I can go home relax and catch up on my stories. Hmmm maybe I'll call Kitana to see what she's up too though I hate her. _

Walking up the front lawn Mileena had an itchy vibe run through her but she decided to ignore it and trek inside the house.

~~~At School~~~

"Hi! I'm Tabitha wanna be friends? How come you wear a mask?"

A girl around Sasha's age asked pointing and grinning

Sasha: My mommy says I have to wear it since I'm SOMEHOW allergic to plants.

Tabitha: Oh well that's ok I guess but you can take your mask off now since there's no plants in the building.

Sasha thought about it for a moment then shrugging her shoulders removed her mask…

A hundred shrieks and cries erupted in the school that day with a teacher calling on the bible and god for guidance. The principal called police and possibly animal control.

Sasha:-thinking- _Hmmm maybe my allergies are much more serious than I imagined._

**A/N: That's chpt. 2 chapter 3 is up and running as always folks R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat so BACK OFF! :(

_**A/N: hey folks im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for waiting long to update but I've been really busy w/school work and writers block but im here and giving you another dosage of parental laughter and kiddie shenanigans! So enjoy!**_

Chapter 3: Kitana's **'TWIN'**

~Edenia 10,000 years ago~

Sindel heaving a deep sigh stared out the window reflecting on how her life has changed since the merger of Outworld and Edenia.

Sindel: ~Sigh~ life used to be so simple…..but NOW my home is in a ruckus because of my new husband and his sudden rush of fatherhood.

Looking at the hallway Sindel sees Shao Khan waltz by holding an infant Kitana whispering sweet words and cooing noises while twirling down the hall to the royal nursery. Shrugging Sindel couldn't help but smile at the Emperor and his sudden bubbly mood that began just a few days ago.

~Edenia after Outworld Merger~

_Shao Kahn: Queen Sindel your world and mine have merged into one! Your king has fallen and you shall become my wife and queen!_

_Sindel looked in angered shame because her beloved home has lost another mortal kombat tournament and her subjects must submit to the unwanted rule of the victor. _

_Sindel: -thinking- sigh…This can't be happening my Edenia my home is lost to this monster? My people give reverence to a false king while my beloved Jerrod is…no I can't think of it but my heart longs for the older and peaceful days!_

_Fighting the with the feeling of her thoughts the Queen failed to notice the emperor strut by to where a cradle laid in the middle of the room, peeping in Shao Khan gazed for the first time on his new adopted daughter and felt a sudden surge._

_Shao Kahn: O…M….G! Is this my new DAUGHTER? Oh Sindel she's so beauty she has your eyes and this hair my heaven this is hair of the gods I never knew Edenian babies would be wondrous oh yes yes….as of today she is now and forever my daughter! _

_Shao Kahn swept Kitana from the cradle laid a kiss on his new queen's cheek and skipped merrily down the hall singing 'I have daughter hey hey hey!' song while the Tarkatan forces looked in confusion._

_Tarkatan Soldier:-whispers- When did master skip?_

_Tarkatan Soldier 2: -shrugs-_

_Sindel: O,o WTF just happen?_

~Edenia Present~

Hearing a rapping at the door Sindel turned to see Shao Kahn standing there with a smile on his face beckoning her to come towards him.

Shao Kahn: Sindel my love I know the past few days haven't been welcoming for you but I think we must learn to be a family, and well since I don't want Kitana to grow up alone…..I'm proud to announce we have another baby! –Smiles embracing Sindel-

Sindel feeling confused shook free of Shao's embrace and looked at him in mass confusion.

Sindel: Baby? I was never pregnant again after Kitana –_And I __**CERTAINLY **__would never make love to you!-_ She thought quietly.

Shao Kahn: Well that's it we didn't need your creepy vagina to have a baby I pulled some string and chatted with a fellow friend and with his amazing work he gave us a baby aka Kitana's twin!

Sindel: WTF? Another **KITANA!** What nonsense is this!

Shao Kahn: Come see, come see!

Walking down the hall Shao lead a confused and suspicious Sindel into the nursery where her daughter resided upon entering the room the queen yook note of hidden horrified looks from the palace servants and nurse maids. Stopping at a second cradle next to one where Kitana laid Shao Kahn motion for Sindel to come look.

Sindel:-thinking- _by the elder gods…what kind of child is in here that the servants are paling?_

Looking in the cradle Queen Sindel saw a moving figure that is Kitana's supposed twin pulling back the sheet Sindel gazed upon the new child that would be raised as her daughter's sister and 'new' princess.

A blood curdling scream erupted within the palace.

**AND that's chapter 3 like i said folks sorry i took long to do this i had ONE chapter that was supposed to be before this one but i his a snag on where i wanted it to go so ill save that one for later but i know that you'll enjoy chapter 4 when it comes out! as always R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own mortal kombat they belong to mid….er netherrealm productions or whatever the only thing I own is the ongoing shenanigans so there!

**A/N: My lovely readers I deeply apologize for such a late update but due to certain life changing situations both physically and emotionally I wasn't able to update as I wanted too but now that I'm back on track I'll update as much as I can so without further ado enjoy th chapter.**

**Reviewer:**

**En-lumine just for you I will most definitely do kenshi and li mei's kid in a later chapter so keep an eye out! :) **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 4: Potty 101 Pt. 2

"Potty training is **EASY** she says, oh Musashi won't be too much trouble she says, just follow by the book and things will go smoothly she says. BAH! Easy my ass this child is as stubborn as his mother when it came time to create him!"

Scorpion was mumbling and ranting as he cleaned up his sons chocolate carpet get away. Finishing the last poopie stain he stood up glancing around the room.

Scorpion: Musashi? Musashi where are you?

The hallway was eerily quiet as there was no sound from the potty trainee sighing with fustration Scorpion got up to see where his child gone.

Scorpion: _-thinking- That boy can't have gotten far he's only a year and a half old then again it was that one time he phased to Outworld and-_

His thoughts where cut short by a baby laugh coming from the den hurrying to the room what the undead man saw next would make a mom cry, the room covered in baby powder and wipes with poo poo stains strewn across the room huggies diapers in crooked circle and his little son covered in powder watching Sesame Street wearing what looked like his attempt to put on a diaper.

Scorpion: -in disbelief- Musashiiiiiiii...what have you done young man?!

Musashi hearing his father's voice waddled to him plopped on his back to the floor threw his legs in the air: DADDY pamper me!

Scorpion: No son we went through this before you are to use your new potty.

Musashi: No! Diapers!

Scorpion: Your potty.

Musashi: Diapers!

Scorpion: Potty!

Musashi: Diapers!

Scorpion: Potty!

Musashi thinking:...Potty.

Scorpion: Diapers!

Musashi: Yay I win! -skips away

Scorpion facepalmed when he realized not only did he engage in an arguement with a toddler but his own son reversed it in his favor that made him think his son already has tricks up his sleeve and this potty training wasn't going to go right unless he pushed the odds to his favor.

Scorpion looking around: Musashi? Where are you?

Following his after him Scorpion's face sank when he entered the next room.

Scorpion: Mother of Onaga...

To be continued...?

**A/N: Alrighty that the end of part 2 what did Scorpion see? Is it that bad? Only way to find out is tune in and see what happens. As always R&R**


End file.
